


【DR.STONE/司千ABO】赤ドラ

by RedGrenadinesyrup



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGrenadinesyrup/pseuds/RedGrenadinesyrup
Summary: ※三人同居時期※偽科學，私設部分ABO設定，有方便打砲的降智打擊，產乳
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Kudos: 24





	【DR.STONE/司千ABO】赤ドラ

**Author's Note:**

> 紅色的加分牌，胡牌時有的話就加一台，但因此卡住榮和的風險也很大呢。

又是那種令人脊背發涼的視線。自己正被盯著，不知道確切方向來源，只知道那是猛獸一般，掠食動物的眼神。

石神千空是一名Omega，他在石化前的現代社會就已經分化出第二性別，法律上尚未成年的千空，和所有負擔得起合法藥品的Omega一樣，提早注射人工合成信息素便能輕鬆自在地度過常規的發情期。

不過……

全人類石化之後，三千七百年後的世界當然不存在那種方便的東西。

要調配出常規使用的人工信息素，基本是要提取複數Alpha的信息素，這是為了避免Omega那傻呼呼的頸腺體認準單一Alpha，導致後續排斥反應。

而現下石之世界存在的人類，除了石神千空他自己，與體力擔當Beta大木大樹，以及那一位……

意料之外的復活對象，武力擔當的Alpha，獅子王司。

不可否認以Alpha來說，他算是「頂級」的那一群。雖然端出一副溫文儒雅的樣子配合他們，但差不多也要露出本性了。

當他在海邊對著中年人石像討論人類選別的話題，便是決裂的開端。

隔著毫不知情的大樹，千空與司已經開始戒備彼此。

繼續著手裡的皮革加工，千空忍不住心裡的煩悶：

搞什麼啊？令人煩心的事簡直沒完沒了。

他的身體，自石化解除之後就亂了套，可能是飲食改變或疲勞方面的影響，又或許是沒有人工信息素的抑制下，這才是Omega體質「恢復正常」的情況。

復活後，發情期依然規律，只是……千空能發覺到自己的身體產生令他不解的變化。

他的胸部脹的發疼，甚至偶爾會分泌出淡淡的白水，和大樹進行勞力作業時甚至會在衣服上透出水痕，甚至被指出過一次，相當令人困擾。

現行環境要改變飲食有點奢望。鞣製過的獸皮對開始分泌汁水的乳首來說依然太過粗糙，但千空還是不得不用來把自己膨脹起來的胸部裹住，幸好他的身體本就精瘦，套上寬鬆的外衣看來就不顯得突兀。

這微妙的平衡被預料之外的Alpha復活者破壞了。

共同生活的意義，是千空不得不被司偶爾散發的Alpha信息素影響。絲毫不理會本人的意願，成熟的器官兀自騷動不安。

他增加了自慰的頻率，好避免發情期沒得到滿足的Omega腺體自顧自的發送秋波。

在夜裡背著另外兩個人，躲在外面稍遠的地方，夾緊雙腿，咬著指節不洩漏聲音，用手指，用道具奮力的將自己推上高潮。

頻繁自慰的下場，往往是胸部被濕濡的皮料悶得發癢紅腫，以及不曾乾涸過的腔道。

並著腿，忍著胸前熱辣辣的不適感，千空想，等杠的那份硝酸集好之後，他們就和司分道揚鑣吧。

※

遠遠就能看見，千空在光線充足的樹屋前進行衣服的加工。

沐浴在暖和的陽光下，千空的周身都閃閃發光。如果自己現在提著獵物靠近他，恐怕又會被找藉口避開吧。

千空的聰明能幹是一體兩面。

自己曾當面誇讚過千空，卻得到諷刺般的回應。被警戒了呢，明明是真心話，卻造成了反效果。

相較於能毫無顧忌打鬧的大樹，司能感覺到千空與自己相處時總是顯得疏離且焦躁，是因為交情不夠？因為他們是三千七百年後才相識的關係？

可惜這裡沒有第四人能證明司的猜想。

殷勤也好，疏離也罷。獅子王司知道，在沙灘上千空拒絕了自己遞向的理想時，他們之間就註定不能繼續和睦共處。

結局恐怕會令人遺憾。

「千空。」

拖著簡單處理過的獵物，司走到千空身旁，「能幫忙處理一下內臟嗎？」

放那邊，千空隨手一指，放過血的獵物被堆放在一旁，司看向千空手中的織物半成品，顯然是女性服裝的樣式。

「千空。」

「嗯。」

「這是女裝？」

「只是因為大樹那傢伙的無聊堅持……怎麼了嗎？」簡單回答完司的問題，千空拿起告一段落的革製品往屋裡走去，出來就扔給司一個籃子，讓他去割取某種長纖維的植物。

「與其讓大樹去採一堆野草回來再由我分類，由你直接找到正確的植株更有效率。」連理由都很正當。

採集直到黃昏，大樹也吵吵嚷嚷的帶著木材回來，他們吃著千空煮好的食物，聊些瑣碎的雜事，隔著大樹，兩人在視線交會的瞬間又刻意的避開。

司是突然從睡眠中醒來，他不習慣在有其它人的空間的睡得太沉，睜開眼，他首先是往噪音聲響的來源看去，然後才發現他們中間，屬於千空的位置是空的。

千空會去哪裡？

司能聽見自己的心跳，習慣了暗中視物後，他起身走向屋外，在要踏出室外的時候，腳邊傳來了「喀喀」的聲音。

「司？」

千空的聲音從屋外的陰影處傳來。

「千空，你在外面做什麼？」

「……沒什麼，只是想到有明天之前必須要完成的工作。」

「需要我來幫忙嗎？」

「不用、我正好要睡了。」

司沒有質問下去，千空隨著他回到屋裡，同時沒忘記在進去前將某樣東西踢到一旁。

重新躺回位置，看著千空拉過被子轉過身去的背影，司也轉向另一側闔上眼。

大樹依然呼聲震天。

※

隔天早上，害另外兩人一夜無眠的大樹就被千空指派和司一起去狩獵。

應該走夠遠了，看著兩人的身影遠去，千空轉身就往河邊跑，他不確定司有沒有察覺到，但他已經覺得滿身都是自己分泌出來的汁水味道。

走到水及小腿的深度，解開衣服上半部的縫扣，不意外胸前纏著的軟皮料已經沾濕，飄散著信息素的氣味，千空把解下的皮料浸入河水揉洗。為了不讓衣服因彎腰而泡在水裡損傷布料，千空叼著下襬的一角加緊手上的動作，他得趕在司回來前把這玩意的味道弄沒……

「千空？」

完了。

直覺警鈴大作的同時，這是千空第一個冒出的想法。

第一次遇見人類的獅子，會觀察警戒著這種牠們沒見過的二足直立生物。此時此刻，朝千空踏出步伐的「獅子」神情沒有一絲遲疑。

千空聞到了撩撥著他至今，那令人窒息的信息素。

眼前的Alpha扣住他的肩膀。

我的身體，深處正騷動不安。

為什麼你這傢伙的表情是如此喜悅？

快想啊！脫離這種局面的可能性。

可惡，又是這股毫不理會本意的燥熱——

——露出破綻的Omega，身體搶在思考前崩潰了，無可奈何的，淪為獅子的餌食。

大樹正遠遠的朝他們揮手，不過意識朦朧的千空也沒有餘裕去思考自身的處境。

獅子王司寬大的獅皮披風蓋在千空的身上，遮住了底下狼藉的一片，千空的頭髮濕漉漉的，那是他剛才逃跑失敗的原因。

河水冷卻身體熱意的效果很好，被抓著腰部從水中拉起時，千空還能保有思考的能力，獅子王司尚未有更進一步的動作，只是用身體禁錮著他，任憑Alpha兇猛的信息素發散，攻城掠地。

所謂防止著涼而「借用」的衣物，對千空而言無疑是雪上加霜。

千空承認，獅子王司夠有謀略，讓身為Omega的自己受不住發情而示弱，比身為Alpha的司主動強迫自己能得到更多優勢。

司不知道說了什麼打發走大樹，身為Beta的大樹恐怕也感覺不出另外兩個人正處於何種情況。

「……司，幫我。」

跪坐在實驗室的整排架子前，這是千空對站在門口的司的最後一點逞強。

沒錯，換個角度想想，既然這副Omega的身軀早晚都得把Alpha的信息素打進頸腺體，現在也不過是提早調整好身體狀況的機會。

是啊，只要復活液的配方還在自己手上，眼前的Alpha就還不能輕舉妄動……早已被發情熱影響的思考，產生了認知，千空朝司伸出了手。

獅皮的披風鋪在地上，千空趴在上面，臀部被抬起，整間實驗室都是他們糾纏的信息素。

身後的Alpha啃咬著千空的肩膀與上臂，像是尋找蜜源的蝴蝶。唇舌舔舐過因情熱而敏感不已的身體，齒齦也能感覺那份止不住的顫慄。

Omega用力呼吸著，嘴唇卻抿得死緊，壓低的上半身使淌水的乳頭磨擦著皮料，千空的思考因猛烈的灼熱感刺激而斷斷續續，他用一隻手撐著身體，另一隻手逕行撫慰起自己前面的男性器官。

不可以哦。

發現了身下Omega的自慰行為，司停下了在千空皮膚染上信息素的行為，他強硬的抓過千空自慰的那隻手。

「嗚⋯⋯」唯一一點舒緩的行為也被阻止，千空終於耐不住呻吟。

但他很快就哼不出聲。司按著他的手，夾著他的中指，探進了早已濕淋淋的後穴。

乾澀異物的突入，千空在那一瞬間逼出了生理淚水。

發情正盛的Omega不需要太多擴張，手指被身後的人替換成勃發的陰莖也只是片刻的事。

與幾個指節的長度完全不同，後穴被填滿的快感從頭皮流竄到足尖。千空失神的向頭頂看去，可是沒有抬起脖子的餘裕，腦中一片空白，足弓彎曲，腳趾也縮緊著。

被釘在Alpha的性器上，他們的身形差距在此刻一覽無遺。千空本能的想夾緊雙腿，卻只有膝蓋能稍微靠近些；無處安放的雙手只能緊緊握著腳踝，隨著身後人的動作搖晃。

聽見從他身後傳來粗重的喘息聲，千空想，至少不是只有自己被情慾折磨著。

Omega那溢出乳汁的小丘，在河邊就已經被研究過一番。徒手能打死獅子、輕易就可以包握住千空的腰、靈長類最強高中生的手掌，探進了衣服裡面，把他的身體摸了個遍，接著用令人骨頭發痠的語調宣布：

『是Omega，嗯，太好了。』

耳邊彷彿還在河邊聽著水流嘩嘩作響，千空閉上雙眼，司換了好幾個姿勢作弄他，他的男性性器已經忍不住射了第三次，後穴也高潮痙攣過數次。現在掰著他的腿的司卻絲毫沒有要放過他的跡象。

「已經夠了、夠了吧……呼……呼……」在快感的餘韻間千空睜開眼，兩手作勢推攘著身上Alpha……

「——！」

不成調的哀鳴迴盪在實驗室，生理的淚水重新濡濕了赤瞳，Omega的手只能無力的拒絕著壓在身上Alpha。他的生殖腔口被重重頂開，認知到這件事的千空發現事情脫離了他能承受的範圍。

Omega的身體將困擾自己多時、微微發育的胸脯高高挺起，顫抖著，因為高潮而噴出奶水。

蓋住眼，千空難堪的別過臉。

「孩子還沒生出來，千空就已經迫不及待了嗎……」

「唔！」

察覺到司的意圖，以及即將要做的行為將導致的後果，千空掙扎起來，用力推著身上的人，卻徒勞無功。

「不要！不要——」

「我不要生孩子！」

「不要射在裡面——嗚——」

體內的Alpha的生殖器開始成結標記，千空只能流著淚，死死抱著已經屬於他的Alpha，喃喃重複著話語。

ＥＮＤ

**Author's Note:**

> 有一天，有一個甲方和我說想看產乳，還重賞色圖一張，我說好啊很香啊這能搞  
> ……  
> ……  
> 總覺得重點偏移了，到底怎麼回事呢？  
> 產乳（Ｖ）  
> 河邊撞見（Ｖ）  
> 快樂結局（都標記了不快樂也得快樂）  
> 集乳器（霸道甲方逼我加，我假裝沒看到這個）  
> 我可以理直氣壯要看色圖了嗎？


End file.
